Tails
Tails is far by, one of the worst characters in the roster. He's annoying, small and everybody thinks he's cute. And to top it all off, everybody portrays him as gay (as seen in various deviantart images and hentai). Enough babling, let's give a run-down. Tails is the official side-kick of "tha dood with tha tewd", Sonic. the Hedgehog. His love interest is Cream The Rabbit. they don't make contact and live with each other until the debut of Sonic X. His IQ is relevently his, especially for a... talking..... fox... His arsenal includes a fighter plane, which he calls the "Tornado". This plane was destroyed during a battle with Dr. Eggman. His plane was to weak so they went back to the Thorndyke Mansion for repairs and a final upgrade. There, they made it stronger, more available seating, bigger firearms, yada yada yada, they defeat Eggman, live happily ever after until Eggman wastes millions building a new ship to try and defeat the furries and the same thing happens over and over again until we reach the end of the season and they do it again a good number of times until the show, ultimatly ends with Eggman saying goodbye, unwittingly proving to themselves that the show itself wasn't worth it *GASP*... Profile *Shares the same interests with Sonic. *He literally sounds like a baby. *Hasn't any genitals, except for a shite'er. *Can fly with his tails (hence the name) *Nobody knows how he can fly, it's physically impossible but what the hell, it's a cartoon. Anythang is possible. *Also, it became unknown to him of the creation of a second tail. *In extreme cases, he has to wipe his ass with one of his tails. He usually uses the cleaner one. *STILL hasn't his puberty (it's been what, almost 20 years...) *But then again, he doesn't age. *According to Sonic X, we can see that he likes Cream The Rabbit, but then later dumps her and falls for a plant... a plant... a green plant girl named Cosmo. *He wears eyeliner. *During the Christmas episode, Tails was killed by being shot in the head by a S.W.A.T. bot. His corpse was re-animated and he continues to live. This isn't a great problem because nobody in the Sonic Universe has a soul. *Is smarter than Solic Snake. His IQ is 242. *He was supposed to be one of the kids on Are you smarter than a 5th grader, but this deal was declined because no animals we allowed within the perimiter. Also, he nearly escaped the clutches of David Foxworthy because he's attracted to furries. *He's a cross-dresser. Allies and Enemies Allies: *Sonic *Sonic X *Cosmo *Cream *Rouge Enemies: *Dr. Robotnik *Dr. Eggman *Metalhogo *Real animals *Newman *Drew Carey *Albert Wesker *Geroge Costanza *Scratch and Grouner Possesions *Sonic Keychain *Chili dog coupons *Tornado (destroyed in combat) *Tornado X (real inventive!) *SEGA Gamegear *Compass *GPS (for his world) *GPS (for the real world) *A plushy of himself that he sleeps with *lu.sico.us account *A portrait of Cosmo *A portrait of Cosmo Kramer *A YouTube account (not suspended, nor is it closed) *UROBOROS Attacks Taunts *"Looks like we're gonna win Sonic!" *"Oh NO!" *"ALL RIGHT! SONIC'S HERE! *"DO YOUR BEST SONIC!" *"OH NO! SONIC!" **gay laughter* *"HE'S GONNA GET ME" *"I'M NOT A BIRD!" Category:Characters